Giana's Return
Giana's Return is a unofficial 2D singleplayer platform freeware game based on The Great Giana Sisters created by Retroguru in 2003. The game was similar to Giana Worlds, but since Giana Worlds and Giana Worlds 2 ended up being halted on any further development, it renamed into "Giana's Return". The game is ported on many systems. Plot Evil Swampy and his followers have stolen the magic ruby, which made it once possible for Giana and Maria to return from their dream. Many creatures are after this ruby, but does it really has power, or was it just a coincidence? As this is not bad enough, Swampy fell in love at first sight with Giana’s sister Maria and shamelessly kidnapped her. She simply has been at the wrong place at the wrong time. You will now have to take on the role of Giana and get back the magic ruby. And most important of all, save your beloved sister Maria and get home save! Good Luck! Gameplay Giana's Return is a 2D side scrolling game in which the player controls Giana. The gameplay of the game is the same as The Great Giana Sisters, therefore its similarity to Super Mario Bros, but has some additional features. The game uses the password feature for each level, so the player can enter in a menu and play the level they want. If the player leaves the game or get the game over screen, he will be able to return the level he was in, but will lose a large part of his progress (the bonuses used, the rubies and the score). Worlds Giana's Return consists of 56 levels and 7 bosses stages that Giana can explore. Each worlds contain 8 levels followed by a boss level, which make 63 levels in total. Crooaa's Mountains *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 *Stage 5 *Stage 6 *Stage 7 *Stage 8 *Crooaa boss stage. Zampa's World *Stage 9 *Stage 10 *Stage 11 *Stage 12 *Stage 13 *Stage 14 *Stage 15 *Stage 16 *Zampa boss stage. Borelix's Cave *Stage 17 *Stage 18 *Stage 19 *Stage 20 *Stage 21 *Stage 22 *Stage 23 *Stage 24 *Borelix boss stage. Vulcano's Wasteland *Stage 25 *Stage 26 *Stage 27 *Stage 28 *Stage 29 *Stage 30 *Stage 31 *Stage 32 *Vulcano boss stage. Pythios's Desert *Stage 33 *Stage 34 *Stage 35 *Stage 36 *Stage 37 *Stage 38 *Stage 39 *Stage 40 *Pythios boss stage. Xaleander's Lowlands *Stage 41 *Stage 42 *Stage 43 *Stage 44 *Stage 45 *Stage 46 *Stage 47 *Stage 48 *Xhale boss stage. Swampy's Swamp *Stage 49 *Stage 50 *Stage 51 *Stage 52 *Stage 53 *Stage 54 *Stage 55 *Stage 56 *Swampy boss stage. Power-ups *'Fire Wheel' : Gives the ability to bash some blocks by hitting them from below. *'Lightning' : Gives the ability to shot little bubbles. *'Double Lightning' : Similar to the previous power-up, but the bubbles reflect on solid objects. *'Advanced/Upgraded Double Lightning' : It name is unknown. It's does like the Strawberry power-up. The bubbles aim on the nearest enemy and chase it. *'Clock' : Unlike the original game, it don't freeze enemies. Instead, it will give more time. *'Heart' : Does the same thing as the Lollipop power-up : gives Giana an extra life. Trivia *The game has a hidden trainer screen. First off, go the first level and collect one ruby. Next, hit every store block with the following directions: L, R, R, L, R, L, L. And you have the Trainer screen! **The game has a hidden greeting screen. the manipulation are the same as the previous one, but you must collect two rubies instead of one. *The game has a hidden message in the ending if you enter this cheat code : "CR3D1T". The game will say "Congratulations! Cheater!" *The Armored Giana power-up is based to Hard 'n' Heavy. That hidden power-up can be available by entering the cheat code : "ARM0RD". However in that way, you won't be able to shoots bubbles and breaking blocks. *Giana's scream (when hurt) is similar to the death scream from Giana Family. *Strangely enough, the first level looks similar to the 1-1 level from Super Mario Bros. *The scroll text start to break the fourth wall if you wait around 2 minute in the title screen. The text says pretty much anything like : insisting the player tp play the game instead of reading, revealing secret features and listing tools that's was used for the game. After that, the game will asking why the player is still reading and then the scroll text will restart by following ellipsis. **In the french version of the scroll text, a bad word is spelled (you can see the screenshot below). If you want to know what this word mean, translate it by yourself. ***It is unknown for now if there is also a bad word in the German and Spanish version. *The game was released in the same year as Giana Sisters DS got released and the death of Armin Gessert. *This is one of the game that the Clock power-up gives more time instead of freezing enemies. The other being Dream Land. *Giana's real HP is unknown. However, by doing some trick with Cheat Engine, we can see she as in fact 5 HP. **As her normal and Punk form, the general enemies deal 1 HP, the bosses deal 3 HP and the spikes/fires do an instant kill. **As her armored form, the general enemies don't deal any damage, the bosses and the spikes/fires deal 2 HP. Official Trailer Gallery giana-rain.jpg|A beta version of Crooaa's Mountain. gianasreturnbadwordproof.png|The french bad word. Giana's Return Beta Title Screen.png|The beta title screen from Giana's Return 0.90. Gianasreturnowlglitch.gif|A glitch that cause a owl walking on a checkpoint. External Links *Official page *Official Facebook page Category:Fangames Category:The Great Giana Sisters Category:Unofficial games